


The Complications of My Life (Destiel/Sabriel

by yourmomsnameisjeff



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmomsnameisjeff/pseuds/yourmomsnameisjeff
Summary: Just your classic high school AU, the Novak's a new to town and meet the Winchesters. Everything seems to be going great except there's a reason the Novaks just packed up there life and moved. No matter how far away they get, the past just follows and keeps on crawling back...
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Samandriel, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel walked aimlessly around the halls of his new school. He was completely and utterly lost because his home room-- room 210 was nowhere near the room he just past '211' because that's not confusing at all. He debated wether or not to just skip the first day. In Castiels opinion it was always the worst. He didn't care about hearing the class shopping lists, or the schools rules. But he unfortunately decided it was best for him to just stay in school. His siblings and parents wouldn't be to happy to see him returning to old habits- of skipping class. They supposedly moved here for a 'fresh start'. Castiel had 6 siblings. The next oldest was Lucifer then Gabriel, Anna, Crowley, Balthazar and the baby of the family- as they called him even though he was 15- Samandriel or Alfie. Castiel finally stopped in his tracks when he found a class room with the label '210' on it-- his home room. He hesitated before pulling open the door. In the front of the room stood a lady with short brown hair-- he assumed to be his teacher. The rest of the room was full only two seats open. He tore his gaze from the class when the teacher tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello, you must be Castiel, our new student. I'm Mrs. Mills." She smiled looking over Castiel. He couldn't say he tried, just pulling on some skinny jeans and a tee shirt not even running a hand through his hair.

"Why don't you take a seat." Mrs. Mills said walking back over to her desk covered in papers and books. Castiel adjusted his backpack before walking over to a seat in between two students. One was dancing in her seat headphones covering her ears. The closer you got you could faintly hear the music coming from them. She had somewhat long hair- it past her shoulders, it was bright red like his sister Anna's. The boy in the other seat had black hair and was too busy reading a book to even notice anything around him. Castiel took off his bag before sitting down in the old school desk.

"Hiya!" The girl giggled pulling her headphones off and leaving them to rest around her neck.

"Hi I'm Castiel." He said putting out his hand to shake the girls.

"Charlie Bradbury." Charlie said but instead of taking his hand she pulled him into a quick hug, pulling away she spoke. "Did we just become best friends?" Charlie put on a big smile before Castiel slowly smiled.

"So, where you from?" Charlie asked keeping up her bright and bubbly personality.

"I'm- well I used to live in Vermont, but after a while my family decided they wanted- or needed a "fresh start" so they moved us all down here in Kansas, so here I am." Castiel shrugged explaining the 'simple' version of why his family had moved. No, he did not lie about why he moved, them wanting a fresh start was completely real. He just didn't mention why.

"Okay." Charlie said dragging out the 'a' in the word. Her facial features lit up a smile emerging from her face once again. "Give me your schedule, I wanna see if we have any of our classes together." Charlie relaxed into her seat. Castiel let out a breath as he reached into his already mess of a school bag to pull out his schedule. He handed Charlie the freshly printed paper already crumpled and ripped a bit. He was instructed to go to the main office along with his siblings first thing in the morning to get his schedule and a few other papers, afterwards of getting it and quickly looking over it, Castiel forcefully shoved the paper into his bag not really caring. Charlie happily took he paper from his hands her smile growing as her eyes trailed over it.

Dean Winchester sat in home room with his friends. He was surrounded by his best friend and sister like figure Jo. Him and Jo had been close ever since he was little, he met her when going over to his uncle Bobby's. They had been close ever since, Dean had a small crush on her once but soon she became more of a little sister to him than anything. He would protect her along with his little brothers Adam and Sam, though Jo was tough and could kick ass. He also sat with his girlfriend Lisa. Lisa was a very pretty girl with dark brown-black hair. She was head cheerleader and one of the kindest people in school. She and Dean had been dating for a two years and were quickly named the schools 'cutest couple' when they started dating.

Dean got distracted from his group conversation when the door flung open revealing a boy. Dean had never seen him before so he must of been new. He was wearing a grey tee shirt with some design on it along with black ripped jeans, sneakers and a light brown-beige colored trench coat. He had messy dark brown or black hair with bright blue eyes. Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of the boy as he watched him go sit down next to Charlie Bradbury and Kevin Tran. They conversed while Dean tried not to make the fact that he was staring at the new kid obvious. He soon turned back to his Best friend and girlfriend.

*

Gabriel walked into home room and was immediately intrigued by a tall boy sitting in the back of the class. He had slightly long brown hair and looked as if he was trying to hide from everyone. Gabriel walked up to the teacher who was surprisingly shorter than him. But it probably helped the fact that she looked over 100 years old.

"Hi I'm Gabriel Novak, new student." Gabriel said cheerfully. This was a new school and he would be happy.

"What was that?" The old lady choked out reaching up to adjust her hearing aid. Gabriel let out a small chuckle before speaking again.

"I'm Gabriel Novak, I'm new." He repeated himself raising his voice this time and gaining the attention of a few students in the front row.

"Right okay, you can take a seat." The old lady croaked. She was really old, she was using a cane to walk, why was she here? She looked like the kind of teacher who would fall asleep mid way through class because it's her old lady nap time. Gabriel shrugged off his thoughts before walking over to sit next to the boy he noticed before class.

"Heya!" Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows. The boy looked up at him before returning to the book he was reading. "C'mon, whatever your reading can't be more interesting than me." Gabriel whined like a five year old.

"Actually it is." The boy fired back. Gabriel crossed his arms confirming him to be a "Challenge"

"At least give me a name." Gabriel asked smiling at him trying his best to use his 'charm'

"Why should I?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Because... why shouldn't you?" Gabriel tried raising both eyebrows. The boy opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but the immediately shut it smirking.

"So I moved here.. from Vermont." Gabriel shrugged taking out a red sucker and popping it into his mouth.

"Okay?" The boy raised an eyebrow putting on a face of 'I don't care'

"I have 6 siblings, were all adopted, all of them but one are going to this school here, you see my oldest brother Lucifer- Yea I know that's a weird name but anyway, he is in collage, and he had always been going to collage here so when we decided to move we said 'why not go to Kansas where Luci is!' And now he's moved back in with us, then after that is Balthazar and Crowley, they are both 16 they are 'twins' not related of course but we just say that because they are the same age. We do that with me and Anna too, we are both 18 then there's Cassie who's 17 and Alfie who's 15 and the youngest of the family, so c-" Gabriel rambled.

"Do you ever shut up?" He raised his voice looking at the golden haired boy who had been talking five minutes straight with out takin a breath.

"Whoops, was I rambling?" Gabriel smiled shyly.

"Mhm." He grumbled.

"Okay anywa-" Gabriel was cut off mid sentence by the bell ringing.

"Looks like it's time to go." He chuckled getting up and putting his books in his bag.

"Aw come onnn." Gabriel frowned.

"It's Sam by the way. And you are? Gabriel just winked not telling 'Sam' his name. Sam threw his book bag over his shoulder before walking out the classroom. Gabriel smirked sitting at the desk for a few more minutes before getting up and going. He didn't need to make friends- but he did need to regain his trickster status like he had at his last school.

Gabriel's feet carried him out of he classroom as he caught a few glimpses of the tall boy before he disappeared in the sea of students flooding the halls as period one began. Gabriel glanced down at his schedule reading, 'art' was his next class. He stopped some random person in the hall asking where the art department was before heading off to it.

*

Luckily for Castiel it turned out that him and Charlie had most of their classes together. Castiel was glad at this since he would no longer have to repeat this mornings incident of getting incredibly lost in his maze of a school like he'd thought. He was making friends fast and that surprised him, at Castiels last school he didn't have many friends to say the least. Sure he had most of his siblings in high school with him, but that didn't change the fact that he would of liked some friends.

The day dragged on longer than Castiel expected. It had only been half way through the day when they finally paused class and learning to go to lunch.

Castiel was introduced to Charlie's friends, Meg, Kevin, Adam and Jo. They sat together eating cheap school pizza and bottled water that presumably was tap water. Castiel had summed up a few things about his new 'friends' if he could even call them that. Charlie was cheerful happy go-lucky girl who had a small obsession with tv shows or could be called a 'fangirl'. Meg was a little bitchy but was also very funny, she had given Castiel the nick name Clarence- which Castiel could not make sense of. Adam was the youngest of his family having two older brothers, he also lived with the blonde girl Jo, her mother was recently married to Adams uncle Bobby. Kevin was nerdy, he got some of the best grades in school, was in all AP classes and he was always on task. The teens sat together eating for the rest of lunch which in Castiels opinion went way to fast. Soon enough they had to resume class.

Castiel entered his classroom, this class being the only one he didn't have with Charlie. Castiel was one of the first people to arrive so he slowly made his way over to one of the school desks. He couldn't say the school was exactly nice, most of the desks looked old and some were different colors, it wasn't just the desks either, the school in total was a mess. It didn't help that their principal was insane. No one knew his last name, he had everyone call him metatron, Castiel swore that man thought he was god himself. Castiel scratched the back of his neck embarrassed as he realized he had just been standing still in the middle of the class room for five minutes. He took a seat in the front left corner of the class- after observing that most people preferred to sit in the back of the class room. Castiel had already made his fair share of friends, so he didn't feel obligated to make more. Slowly the class filled with teenagers, most on their phones or chatting this friends. Castiel was never one to be the 'popular' type. He preferred to keep to himself and maybe have a few friends here or there. That was just mostly because his siblings would be upset if he didn't attempt to make any. His siblings could be a real pain sometimes, but over all he loved them.

To Castiels surprise Metatron, their principal walked into class with his computer and a few loose papers. He made his way over to his desk in the front of the class before taking a seat.

"Hello, class! Yes I know, it's me. Save your applause. Please." He said as if anyone cared. Most people continued not to pay attention. "I know I'm your principal, but I also like to teach English. You can call me Metatron." He declared typing more on his now open laptop

"Wait, Metatron? Like the transformer!?" One of the kids shouted out.

"No, that's Megatron." Another kid said.

"What?" The kid as utterly confused.

"Megatron, that- that's the transformer." The second kid said lowering his voice. The first kid just shook his head before looking back down clearly embarrassed. Castiel tuned out Metatron for most of class only letting his brain consume a few things he was saying. He didn't do much work but rather drift off into a peaceful day dream until the end of the day bell ringing through the whole school broke his daze. The second it went off students shoved their books into their bags despite Metatrons protests and chanting "The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do!" Several times. Castiel waited for the crowd to mostly flood out of the small classroom door before blending in with the last few students and exiting the room into the crowded halls.

*

It was finally the end of the day, Castiel couldn't of been happier to get out of that place. He never liked school, he didn't have a reason. Back at his old school he didn't have many friends, and sure he had siblings left and right but they all had friends of their own. Castiel was making friends but it didn't matter to him. It wouldn't make much of a difference in his life. He just assumed they would all move on in a week or two and he would just be known as the 'loner new kid' of course then Gabriel would give him a pep talk saying "don't give up on making friends Cassie!" Using that ridiculous nick name that Castiel eventually just gave up and allowed his family to use. Gabriel always pestered him at their old school to make friends. But they had grown up there, their whole life and everyone already had friends of their own. There was no room for me. No one wanted me. I don't blame them. Castiel never had a high self esteem. Castiel finally pushed open the doors sighing in relief to be free from that place. He slipped into his car before driving off not even looking back at his new school. The thought that he'd have to come back there tomorrow and the next day and so on haunting him.

Castiel parked his car outside in the drive way along with the other cars. He took a minute in his car before getting out and entering the hectic environment that it contained. People would refer to the Novaks as "rich" sure his parents had quite a bit of money but they had to having this many kids. His house wasn't massive or anything. But big enough for all of his siblings to have their own room, and still have a guest room or two. They also had a large backyard with a unground pool. "Perfect for parties" as Gabriel and Balthazar said. It was an upgrade from him last house which was roughly smaller. So that some of the siblings had to share rooms.

Castiel expected to go home and be able to hang out with his siblings, take a nap or get some first day homework done which was just introductions, as the teachers claimed they wanted to get to know their students better. But that was probably a lie.

Castiel stopped in his tracks when he noticed a police car parked outside his house. His heart sped up and his hands started shaking. It was not even a year into their new move and they had already been found out. Castiel's family had a secret and let's just not say a good one. Cops were involved. His life would be ruined.

Castiel went through possibilities in his head. 1: he could run, run as fast and as far as he could. But he didn't know where he would go after that. He would eventually be found. 2: he could go inside and face everyone. Probably be arrested along with his family and spend his whole life in jail. 3: he could go in and it would just happen that his family wasn't being arrested or interrogated by cops. Option number three was very unlikely. But Castiel deiced it would be easier to take that chance.

As he grabbed his bag and headed up the driveway a man in a blue uniform stepped out of the house. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Novak and once again welcome to the neighborhood!" He called out letting the door close behind him. A huge wave a relief rushed through Castiel. He was ok. For now. He could go home.

Castiel threw his book bag down when he entered his house slamming the door behind him. This may normally be something to draw attention but in he Novak house hold if doors are not slammed then something is off. Having as many siblings as Castiel nothing was ever quiet. He made his way through the halls and into the living room joining his siblings. He seen Gabriel sitting on the couch with Alfie watching tv. He assumed Balthazar and Crowley were upstairs somewhere. They did most things together even though they were not real twins they were close. Anna was most likely out with new made friends. Anna was always good at making friends. She was quite popular at their old school, she was even on the cheerleading squad even though that wasn't her gig. She was a whole different person around friends than she was with her siblings and family. It was always hard at home being the only girl out of 7 kids. But she made through. She loved her siblings, but that didn't mean she wouldn't take any chance to get out of that house offered to her. Lastly the eldest sibling Lucifer. Well they new Lucifer was most likely in his bedroom with his boyfriend Michael. Lucifer introduced Michael as his friend at first but it took no time for his siblings to realize that Michael was more than a friend. Soon enough Lucifer bashfully admitted his relationship with Michael. They had been together for 3 years now. Castiel joined Alfie Gabriel on the couch as he caught a bit of their conversation

"-now go do your homework Alfie." Gabriel said as their little brother nodded and headed up the stairs. "Hey Cassie!" Gabriel smiled turning his attention to his younger brother.

"Hey Gabe." Castiel sighed looking over to meet the eyes of his brother. Gabriel had golden eyes full of excitement with matching golden hair. He had an energetic personality and was probably the most hyper person Castiel had ever met. Maybe it was just his personality or the fact that he was constantly eating candy giving him a sugar high. Gabriel didn't have the clean perfect golden personality though he was thought to. He was also a 'trickster' the nickname he earned in their last school for pranking everyone and not getting caught or in trouble. Gabriel was a confusing guy but Castiel loved him despite the fact that he could also be one of the most annoying people ever.

The two teens continued to talk for a while Gabriel some how always managing to bring up Michael and how 'fine' he was. It was obvious to most people that Gabriel was extremely gay though he liked to deny it. But talking about Michael, his good looks and his 'fine ass' seemed to confirm it either way. Soon enough the boys were called over to dinner only then them realizing how long they had been conversing.

At the dining table sat all 7 children an their parents Chuck and Becky. The two had been married for years and after learning Becky was unable to have children, they then resorted to adopting. The kids were mostly adopted as young children, ages 1-5. They may not have been related by blood but they were family. No one could or would tell them other wise. Chuck wrote books and Becky who was considered a "fan girl" by most of her children was a news reporter. Though she did go around saying things such as 'OTP' or 'I ship it' which really confused her children and husband.

The family sat around talking about their first day of school, new friends and how there was already homework on the first day. Lucifer talked about how he was soon going to have to return to collage after taking a summer break and Michael would too. But good news was their classes were during the day just like the teens classes at the high school. The ate dinner and talked a little more before dispersing from the table and heading to their rooms to finish up homework and catch some sleep before school the next day.


	2. 02

Dean, Sam, Adam and Jo sat around the dining table. Marry Winchester the mother of Sam, Dean and Adam made breakfast while Ellen prepared drinks for the kids. John and Bobby were off doing god knows what. Boys. Slight music could be heard coming from the radio that was sat on the counter. As Mary finished up breakfast Ellen places drinks down in front of the teens. Soon the breakfast followed.

"Thanks mom!" Jo chirped while other "thanks" were mumbled through out the three kids. 

"So, Adam how's your first day at the high school?" Dean asked. Adam was 15 and just started 9th grade yesterday. 

"It was good. I have some classes with my friends and I met this new kid, Alfie Novak." Adam spoke. The other kids continued to question him about his experience while dean marinated over the fact that the last name "Novak" sounded eerily familiar. Then it clicked. The word new kid rang a bell. The kid he saw yesterday. 

"So Adam, whatta you know about this new kid 'Alife'" Dean spoke up.

"Well" Adam started taking a bite of his toast. "His real name is Samandriel- but he goes by Alfie. He's my age and he has a lot of siblings." Adam summed up. After that they carried on the conversation for a while until there was a knock on the front door.

"Mom, that's probably Lisa, could you get it?" Dean asked from his seat since he was was still eating. Mary sighed before heading to he door and yanking it open. It was in fact Deans girlfriend Lisa. 

"Hi Mrs.Winchester!" Lisa said a huge smile on her face as always. 

"Hello Lisa." Mary said cracking a smile. She liked Lisa, she thought Lisa was okay for Dean but there was always something off. Lisa made her way into the kitchen saying Hi to Ellen on the way who was heading out presumably to locate Bobby or John. 

"Hey Dean." Lisa chirped looking over to her boyfriend who had a fork shoved in his mouth still eating. 

"Hey babe." He said muffled from food. Lisa grabbed a piece of his bacon off his plate resulting in Dean giving her a 'really' look. She took a seat down at the table then.

"Hey Jo, Adam. Sammy." She smiled.

"Hey Lisa." They all said. Unlike Deans previous girlfriends his family was quite fond of Lisa. She was the nicest to say the least. 

"So, when are we heading to school?" Lisa asked.

"As soon as Dean finishes his breakfast" Sam grumbled looking over to Dean who was currently shoving his face full of seconds, possibly thirds. Who knows with Dean. 

"Alright, alright! Let's go" Dean said standing up making sure to grab some more food before he left. The teens collected their bags and other school necessities, making sure to say goodbye to Mary before heading out. 

*

The teens got out of the Impala which was now parked at the school. A few cars filled the parking lot some belonging to teachers, some to students, but it overall wasn't that full. The time read 6:59 and classes didn't start until 7:35.

Whilst walking Dean pulled out and plugged his earbuds into his ears reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. 

"Dean, next time you gotta let someone else pick the music, or at least update your music selection." Sam groaned.

"Ah ah, Sammy you know the rules. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean smirked.

"Sammy is a chubby 12 year old, it's Sam." Sam said firmly as he crossed his arms over his torso looking over to his brother. 

"Sorry, can't hear you! Musics too loud." Dean laughed gesturing to his earbuds.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Those aren't even plugged into anything."

After a little more of talking the teenagers dispersed into the halls going their separate ways. 

Sam made his way to his locker sighing before typing in the combination and opening it. Except when it opened sam got the surprise of his life. Pig pong balls. Not just one, hundreds spilt out of his locker causing him to stumble around before falling down on his butt. With a loud thump and irritated groan all the attention and eyes were glued to Sam. The hall mostly filled with students all began laughing. Sam's face grew red before he rushed to grab his books and get up not with out stumbling a little more but thankfully keeping his balance this time. Sam rushed off to homeroom quickly, already extremely embarrassed and it wasn't even first period yet. Who would of done that? Well the one and only trickster. 

Gabriel watched Sam from the other hallway smirking. A successful prank it was indeed. But that wasn't the end. Sam was an easy target and easy to draw attention to himself. Sam was just what Gabriel needed to regain his status as the trickster. Gabriel would be seeing a lot more of Sam. Not that he minded 

*

"Yeah Jess, the ping pong balls just fell out of my locker." Sam sighed. 

"I'm sorry Sammy." Jess frowned grabbing her boyfriends hand. "Who ever did this better get detention. Or even better suspend!" Jess smiled a little but Sam's frown still obvious. 

"Want me to take care of them?" Jess said in a fake scary voice before letting out a few "grrr's and Rawr's" Sam looked down at his girlfriend and cracked a smile. "That's what I like to see." She mumbled pulling him into a hug.

"I love you so much Jess." Sam sighed as they continued to walk.

"Love you too Sammy." She smiled. "When should be head off to first period?" Jess asked.

Sam looked down at his watch "We have time, let's walk." Sam said holding out his hand for Jessica. She gladly took it.

"So, it's a new year- school year, so I'm thinking new me? Maybe I'll join some new clubs." Jessica started.

"Like what?" Sam looked down at the blonde, she looked nervous using her other hand to twirl a blonde curl around her finger.

"Well, I was thinking maybe this year.. cheerleading?" She shrugged. 

"Oh" Sam said flatly. He tried to have that come out to the best of his ability but unfortunately Sam has not had a good past involving cheerleaders, except Lisa of course. 

"Look Sam, I know after the Katrina incident your really not fond of cheerleaders but I really wanna do this. I'd never hurt you like she did." Jess smiled up to Sam. The Katrina incident happened in the end of Sam's freshman year, Sam had a huge crush on this sophomore girl Kat, she was a cheerleader. He liked her for months until finally when the end of the year dance came around she asked him! Sam was thrilled, he said yes of course. But when the dance came around she gathered her cheerleader friends around and everyone else. When Sam walked up to her she acted like she didn't even know him, and he was some weirdo obsessed with her. Sam was broken hearted and embarrassed by all the popular kids and the whole school laughing and making fun of him. That's when he hid decided to just sit at one of the corner tables and hide until Dean came to pick him up. That's when he met Jess. Jessica noticed he was alone and went up to talk to him. Unlike the rest of the school Jess believed Sam's story, they talked for the rest of the dance and a month or two later they were together. They had been ever since. Sam loved Jess and Jess loved him, he was almost glad everything that happened that night did the way it did, because if it didn't he might of never met Jess.

"I know Jess, it's just, I don't know." Sam stumbled on his works letting out a deep sigh.

"Sam, if it's makes you uncomfortable or upsets you in anyway, I won't do it, I don't have to it was just a idea." Sam smiled down at his girlfriend. She was always so considerate.

"Jess I don't want to be the reason you don't do it, it's fine with me. Whatever you want to do I'll be fine." Sam smiled, it was a while ago the Katrina situation happened, he had Jess, most people had forgot. He was over it.

"Thank you Sammy." She stepped up on her tippy toes to kiss Sam. 

"No PDA!" A teacher yelled walking by.

"FUCK YOU MRS.DONNA!" Another students voice could be heard from afar. 

"I ship it." A female voice whispered while running by. The two looked but only seen a flash of red around the corner but no person.

"Well, I think it's time we head off to class" Jess suggested. Sam nodded kissing her quickly before they parted. 

*  
*Rewind a few hours to the Novak house before school*

"Yoooooooooooooooooooo"

"What do you want Gabe?" Cas asked annoyed by his brother. It was too early to be dealing with him.

"I'm bored Cassie." Gabriel sighed shutting the book he had previously been holding in his hands.

"Then why are you up so early?" Castiel asked glancing at the clock to which it was only 5:30 am. Gabriel was known to wake up 20 minutes before it was time to leave for school whilst the other kids were up hours before getting ready, eating breakfast and finishing up last minute homework assignments.

Gabriels eyes widened as he immediately sat up a spark jolting through his golden eyes. "I'm planning a prank." Gabriel smirked.

"Gabriel, it's been one day! Your already starting this stuff up again?" Castiel sighed. He and Gabriel both knew pranks were a main cause of the piled up detentions and mini suspensions. Gabriel was never one to get caught with pranks, but when he did those very few times it had major consequences.

"Cassie, don't worry about me I'll be fine. Your my baby brother I should be worried about you. Anyone giving you trouble in school?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow his over protective big brother 'I'll kill them' look covering his face.

"Gabriel please. I'm fine." Castiel sighed.

"Alright Castiel, but if anyone lays a hand on you- if anyone, anyone. You better tell me. I don't want any secrets like there was at the old school" Gabriel snarled. Castiel wasn't good at keeping secrets, but at their old school managed to keep the secret that he was getting bullied for months away from his brother and his whole family, except Samandriel. Samandriel had found out since the beginning but him being 13 at the time didn't do much good. He couldn't help but he listened to his big brother and kept it a secret from everyone, until one unfortunate day.

*Flashback: Two years ago*

Castiel's head banged against the locker for the 5th time. He felt a headache pounding in his head as his eyes grew blurry and he gasped for breath. 

"Zachariah stop! Leave my brother alone." Samandriel screamed digging his hands into his short hair pulling at it. It hurt Samandriel to see his brother in so much pain he felt tears to his eyes. Castiel was picking up Samandriel with his other siblings at the middle school. Samandriel was according to Gabriel "taking way too long to come out" and Castiel was the unfortunate one to lose rock paper scissors and have to go in. It just happened Zachariah coincidentally chose this day to pick up his little sisters Lilith and Ava. He had taken advantage of the mostly empty school and started beating Castiel up as he was walking out with Samandriel. Samandriel knew about castiels bullying and beatings but never bare to take witness to one. 

Castiel looked over to his youngest brother wishing he didn't have to see this. Castiel had half a mind to fight back but he in no way could. He could barley stand up at this point and was in no condition to even through a punch.

With the rest of the Novak's sitting in the car Gabriel tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. He soon enough decided 'if you want something done right do it your self' he stepped out of the car and went into the school to collect his brothers.

The sight Gabriel walked in on made him shake with anger. The stupidest person in the world Zachariah had his baby brother Castiel pinned up to the lockers while he punched and kicked him. His youngest brother Samandriel shaking in fear whimpering occasionally begging Zachariah to stop but he didn't even spare a glance to Samandriel.

Gabriels fists tightened in anger as his golden eyes normally bright and happy, full of light grew dark and angry. A look covered Gabriels face that sure as hell would scare anyone who decided to make eye contact with him. He stood stiff his figure sharp and standing up straight. He broadened his shoulders has he stopped over to the scene.

Gabriels loud foot steps grew the attention of Samandriel and Castiel. Gabriels anger and blank face broke for a second has he gave a look of betrayal to Castiel but soon grew stone cold. He wouldn't be angry at his brother. Not right now anyway. He would be angry at the big bag of dicks who thought he could lay a hand on his brother.

Gabriel may have been short and much shorter than Zachariah but that didn't change a thing. Gabriel place a hand on Zachariah's shoulder with a bone shattering grip he pulled Zachariah off his brother giving him a taste of his own medicine has he smashed him up against a locker. 

Castiel immediately fell to his knees gasping in relief. Samandriel ran to his brothers side comfort him, though Gabriel wasn't going to just give up.

For months of torment on his brother Gabriel pressed his hand onto Zachariah's throat using his strength to push lift the taller man up by his neck choking him in the process. Zachariah looked down into Gabriels eyes. But they showed no emotion. Gabriel wasn't really angry. His face was blank, like this was something simple, something needed to be done. Gabriel watched as Zachariah choked out a sorry but Gabriel knew it was laced with lies. He was only saying this to be free. 

Castiel now standing with the help of Samandriel begged his brother to let Zachariah free. But Gabriel didn't even bother to look at him. Gabriel was lost, he didn't hear anything anyone said. He didn't even blink when Castiel pushed his brother away casing Zachariah to drop to the floor. 

Zachariah ran off and the teens sat on the floor in awkward silence until Gabriel got up and left, Castiel and Samandriel soon followed. 

The teens in the car decided not to ask what had gone on by the look on Gabriels face. They then all drove home in silence. 

6 hours later.

It was not 9 pm and Castiel was sitting in his room with homework. His brothers boyfriend who had been visiting for the weekend with his brother had helped him with his wounds. Michael did not ask any questions because he could tell by the look on Castiels face he didn't want to talk about it.

Gabriel after about a hour of thinking decided to talk to Castiel. Now he could be angry. Gabriel decided not to knock- Castiel did not deserve that.

Castiel looked up at his brother and knew what was coming. But he was wrong.

Gabriel felt tears prick the back of his eyes but immediately blinked them away. He was upset to see how damaged his brother looked, his cuts and bruises. 

"Gabriel..." Castiel murmured.

"Why Cassie? Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriel sighed. All the excuses Castiel had used when he came home with some cuts or bruises now made Gabriel feel stupid. 

"I don't know. I knew you would get involved and I wanted to figure it out myself." Castiel states firmly. 

"What I saw? That was you handling it?" Gabriel almost laughed. 

"I- Gabriel I'm sorry." Castiel said.

Gabriel blinked. "I'm going to check on Samandriel." He sighed 

Castiel modded. He knew his brother would be mad for a while. But that wouldn't even compare to what happened next. Gabriel would be infuriated, if that made him mad, but it's not like Gabriel was perfect either. 

*Flash back over*

"Gabe, I'm fine." Castiel sighed. 

Gabriel bit his lip and nodded. He decided to return to his prank planning instead of arguing with his brother, they had been doing too much of that lately.

*

"So Anna wants to throw a party." Balthazar deadpanned. 

"Mmm." Chuck mumbled looking up from his news paper to see his son and daughter looking down at him.

"Can we?" Balthazar and Anna spoke up at the same time. The teens thought it would be a good idea to throw a beginning of the year party at their house to 'make new friends' Anna crossed her arms over her torso as Balthazar continued to stand silently as they both searched their father for answers. Ninety nine out of one hundred times he would say yes. The kids had always loved throwing parties back at their old house, and they became known as the best parties.

Chuck looked around before sighing. Normally he just went along with whatever their kids wanted to make thing easier. He could never win with them. "When" he said simply.

"This Saturday." Balthazar smirked. Today was Thursday so they had a day and a half to prepare for the party. They have hosted their fair share of parties so they knew the drill. Music, food and drinks was the gist. 

"Alright" Chuck muttered. Of course he wasn't exactly excited for this party, he was an adult and it would be a bunch of underage kids drinking and trashing his house but there was no point in arguing, his kids always managed to get what they want.

"Yes! Thanks so much dad!" Anna squealed her usual response to getting what she wants, like she always does. Chuck looked up at his children wondering why he had decided to ever let them throw a party in the first place, after that it just led to more and more. He sighed before excusing himself from the table and telling his kids to go get ready.

-

The Novaks piled out of one car, a mystery how they all managed to fit into it. This year since most of the Novak siblings, were attending the high school Castiel was the one who had the job of driving them. Of course Gabriel was older, but really who would trust Gabriel to drive.

Castiel was already dreading the day and they had yet to enter the school. That's how it's always been with school. Who would want to go?

"C'mon Cassie, pick up the pace!" Castiel turned around to see his brother, Balthazar trailing closes behind him. Balthazar was taking out a cigarette and a lighter probably to smoke before class, unlike the Novak's last school who had eventually given up and let Balthazar smoke in class (as long as it was by an open window) this school would most likely not be so lenient.

"I don't wanna go." Castiel muttered as he stood at the doors of the school. He took a deep breath and pulled open the door and was immediately greeted by loud chatter and a crowded hall full of teens. 

Castiel stepped into the school and regretted it already. He walked over to his new school locker which was a dark maroon red color. He opened it up pretending to look for something while he waited for the bell signaling first period to ring, something he used to do at his old school. He regretted getting to school so early as he now seen that he still had 8 minutes until the bell rung.

*flashback*

Castiel stood by his locker his head practically in the thing as if he was trying to hide from everyone. 

Every few seconds he shifted things around as if he was looking for his last minute homework or another pencil like most teens at this school.

Castiel jumped the second he felt a hand harshly tap on his shoulder. This caused him to bang his head on the top of his locker and and groan out in pain while muttering a few curse words. 

Castiel slowly turned around to see his best friend and his only friend Hannah.

"Sorry Castiel, I didn't mean to scare you." She chuckled putting her hands behind her back, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"No, it's alright, did you need something?" Castiel asked rubbing his head where he had hit it.

"Can't I talk to my bestie?" Hannah laughed. "I was wondering if you wanted to talk a walk around the school before first period" she shrugged.

"Um" Castiel started. On one hand he didn't want to hurt Hannah's feelings and say no, but then again there was a big chance he would run into bullies and they'd say something or do something and he didn't want Hannah getting involved in that. "I- um I have to go meet Mrs. Rachel before class." Castiel said

"Oh.." Hannah mumbled. "I could walk you to her classroom?" Hannah suggested.

"It's fine Hannah I can go myself." Castiel said shutting his locker and walking off. 

"You never have time for me anymore" Hannah said even though she knew he wouldn't be able to hear her.

*flashback over*

*

Jess walked down the hall but stopped when she heard a loud sound. She turned the locker and completely stopped in her tracks when she saw a short guy furiously kicking a locker. 

"You okay?" Jess asked taking a step closer to the boy. 

"It won't open. I hate this fucking school." He hissed when he stopped kicking for a second.

"Oh here, let me help you some of these lockers can be really tricky. She walked up to him and after he typed in to combo she took the handle and yanked it open.

"How the- how'd you do that?" He asked.

"You just need to relax a little and it's pretty easy if you pull the right way" she laughed. "I'm Jessica" she extended her hand to the boy. 

"I'm Gabriel." He took her hand and shook it. "Uh- sorry about that.. I can tend to get a little frustrated." He shrugged. The truth was Gabriel had bi polar disorder and anger issues, he usually was happy and cheery but sometimes he could get set off and become very angry.

"That's okay, so are you new here?" Jess asked.

"Yea I just moved over the summer. It kinda sucks but it is what it is" Gabriel shrugged as he and Jess began walking. 

Jess frowned slightly "Aw, well have you made any new friends?"

"Not really, but I did meet this hottie in my homeroom." Gabriel chuckled.

"Gabriel!" Jess gasped her eyes wide before laughing. 

"Sorry, Sorry. I shouldn't be saying that anyway I have a girlfriend back home. We're trying long distance." Gabriel smiled at the thought of her. He was sure Kali was the love of his life. He'd been with her for three years and was positive they could survive long distance. It would only be for a year seeing as they were both seniors. They wanted to go to the same colleges or ones close together and then get an apartment together.

"That's sweet." Jess smiled. They talked a little more but then the bell signaling first period rang.

"Looks like I have to go, but why don't you sit with me and my boyfriend for lunch? I'm sure he'd love to meet my new friend." 

"Alright, ill see you then" Gabriel said. Jess then told Gabriel how her and her boyfriend sat in the library for lunch which Gabriel agreed to meet them in. 

Gabriel smiled to himself as he walked to his first period, it may have been history his least favorite class but he couldn't help but be happy about meeting Jess, she seemed really nice.


	3. 02

Dean, Sam, Adam and Jo sat around the dining table. Marry Winchester the mother of Sam, Dean and Adam made breakfast while Ellen prepared drinks for the kids. John and Bobby were off doing god knows what. Boys. Slight music could be heard coming from the radio that was sat on the counter. As Mary finished up breakfast Ellen places drinks down in front of the teens. Soon the breakfast followed. "Thanks mom!" Jo chirped while other "thanks" were mumbled through out the three kids. "So, Adam how's your first day at the high school?" Dean asked. Adam was 15 and just started 9th grade yesterday. "It was good. I have some classes with my friends and I met this new kid, Alfie Novak." Adam spoke. The other kids continued to question him about his experience while dean marinated over the fact that the last name "Novak" sounded eerily familiar. Then it clicked. The word new kid rang a bell. The kid he saw yesterday. "So Adam, whatta you know about this new kid 'Alife'" Dean spoke up. "Well" Adam started taking a bite of his toast. "His real name is Samandriel- but he goes by Alfie. He's my age and he has a lot of siblings." Adam summed up. After that they carried on the conversation for a while until there was a knock on the front door. "Mom, that's probably Lisa, could you get it?" Dean asked from his seat since he was was still eating. Mary sighed before heading to he door and yanking it open. It was in fact Deans girlfriend Lisa. "Hi Mrs.Winchester!" Lisa said a huge smile on her face as always. "Hello Lisa." Mary said cracking a smile. She liked Lisa, she thought Lisa was okay for Dean but there was always something off. Lisa made her way into the kitchen saying Hi to Ellen on the way who was heading out presumably to locate Bobby or John. "Hey Dean." Lisa chirped looking over to her boyfriend who had a fork shoved in his mouth still eating. "Hey babe." He said muffled from food. Lisa grabbed a piece of his bacon off his plate resulting in Dean giving her a 'really' look. She took a seat down at the table then. "Hey Jo, Adam. Sammy." She smiled. "Hey Lisa." They all said. Unlike Deans previous girlfriends his family was quite fond of Lisa. She was the nicest to say the least. "So, when are we heading to school?" Lisa asked. "As soon as Dean finishes his breakfast" Sam grumbled looking over to Dean who was currently shoving his face full of seconds, possibly thirds. Who knows with Dean. "Alright, alright! Let's go" Dean said standing up making sure to grab some more food before he left. The teens collected their bags and other school necessities, making sure to say goodbye to Mary before heading out. * The teens got out of the Impala which was now parked at the school. A few cars filled the parking lot some belonging to teachers, some to students, but it overall wasn't that full. The time read 6:59 and classes didn't start until 7:35. Whilst walking Dean pulled out and plugged his earbuds into his ears reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. "Dean, next time you gotta let someone else pick the music, or at least update your music selection." Sam groaned. "Ah ah, Sammy you know the rules. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean smirked. "Sammy is a chubby 12 year old, it's Sam." Sam said firmly as he crossed his arms over his torso looking over to his brother. "Sorry, can't hear you! Musics too loud." Dean laughed gesturing to his earbuds. Sam rolled his eyes. "Those aren't even plugged into anything." After a little more of talking the teenagers dispersed into the halls going their separate ways. Sam made his way to his locker sighing before typing in the combination and opening it. Except when it opened sam got the surprise of his life. Pig pong balls. Not just one, hundreds spilt out of his locker causing him to stumble around before falling down on his butt. With a loud thump and irritated groan all the attention and eyes were glued to Sam. The hall mostly filled with students all began laughing. Sam's face grew red before he rushed to grab his books and get up not with out stumbling a little more but thankfully keeping his balance this time. Sam rushed off to homeroom quickly, already extremely embarrassed and it wasn't even first period yet. Who would of done that? Well the one and only trickster. Gabriel watched Sam from the other hallway smirking. A successful prank it was indeed. But that wasn't the end. Sam was an easy target and easy to draw attention to himself. Sam was just what Gabriel needed to regain his status as the trickster. Gabriel would be seeing a lot more of Sam. Not that he minded * "Yeah Jess, the ping pong balls just fell out of my locker." Sam sighed. "I'm sorry Sammy." Jess frowned grabbing her boyfriends hand. "Who ever did this better get detention. Or even better suspend!" Jess smiled a little but Sam's frown still obvious. "Want me to take care of them?" Jess said in a fake scary voice before letting out a few "grrr's and Rawr's" Sam looked down at his girlfriend and cracked a smile. "That's what I like to see." She mumbled pulling him into a hug. "I love you so much Jess." Sam sighed as they continued to walk. "Love you too Sammy." She smiled. "When should be head off to first period?" Jess asked. Sam looked down at his watch "We have time, let's walk." Sam said holding out his hand for Jessica. She gladly took it. "So, it's a new year- school year, so I'm thinking new me? Maybe I'll join some new clubs." Jessica started. "Like what?" Sam looked down at the blonde, she looked nervous using her other hand to twirl a blonde curl around her finger. "Well, I was thinking maybe this year.. cheerleading?" She shrugged. "Oh" Sam said flatly. He tried to have that come out to the best of his ability but unfortunately Sam has not had a good past involving cheerleaders, except Lisa of course. "Look Sam, I know after the Katrina incident your really not fond of cheerleaders but I really wanna do this. I'd never hurt you like she did." Jess smiled up to Sam. The Katrina incident happened in the end of Sam's freshman year, Sam had a huge crush on this sophomore girl Kat, she was a cheerleader. He liked her for months until finally when the end of the year dance came around she asked him! Sam was thrilled, he said yes of course. But when the dance came around she gathered her cheerleader friends around and everyone else. When Sam walked up to her she acted like she didn't even know him, and he was some weirdo obsessed with her. Sam was broken hearted and embarrassed by all the popular kids and the whole school laughing and making fun of him. That's when he hid decided to just sit at one of the corner tables and hide until Dean came to pick him up. That's when he met Jess. Jessica noticed he was alone and went up to talk to him. Unlike the rest of the school Jess believed Sam's story, they talked for the rest of the dance and a month or two later they were together. They had been ever since. Sam loved Jess and Jess loved him, he was almost glad everything that happened that night did the way it did, because if it didn't he might of never met Jess. "I know Jess, it's just, I don't know." Sam stumbled on his works letting out a deep sigh. "Sam, if it's makes you uncomfortable or upsets you in anyway, I won't do it, I don't have to it was just a idea." Sam smiled down at his girlfriend. She was always so considerate. "Jess I don't want to be the reason you don't do it, it's fine with me. Whatever you want to do I'll be fine." Sam smiled, it was a while ago the Katrina situation happened, he had Jess, most people had forgot. He was over it. "Thank you Sammy." She stepped up on her tippy toes to kiss Sam. "No PDA!" A teacher yelled walking by. "FUCK YOU MRS.DONNA!" Another students voice could be heard from afar. "I ship it." A female voice whispered while running by. The two looked but only seen a flash of red around the corner but no person. "Well, I think it's time we head off to class" Jess suggested. Sam nodded kissing her quickly before they parted. * *Rewind a few hours to the Novak house before school* "Yoooooooooooooooooooo" "What do you want Gabe?" Cas asked annoyed by his brother. It was too early to be dealing with him. "I'm bored Cassie." Gabriel sighed shutting the book he had previously been holding in his hands. "Then why are you up so early?" Castiel asked glancing at the clock to which it was only 5:30 am. Gabriel was known to wake up 20 minutes before it was time to leave for school whilst the other kids were up hours before getting ready, eating breakfast and finishing up last minute homework assignments. Gabriels eyes widened as he immediately sat up a spark jolting through his golden eyes. "I'm planning a prank." Gabriel smirked. "Gabriel, it's been one day! Your already starting this stuff up again?" Castiel sighed. He and Gabriel both knew pranks were a main cause of the piled up detentions and mini suspensions. Gabriel was never one to get caught with pranks, but when he did those very few times it had major consequences. "Cassie, don't worry about me I'll be fine. Your my baby brother I should be worried about you. Anyone giving you trouble in school?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow his over protective big brother 'I'll kill them' look covering his face. "Gabriel please. I'm fine." Castiel sighed. "Alright Castiel, but if anyone lays a hand on you- if anyone, anyone. You better tell me. I don't want any secrets like there was at the old school" Gabriel snarled. Castiel wasn't good at keeping secrets, but at their old school managed to keep the secret that he was getting bullied for months away from his brother and his whole family, except Samandriel. Samandriel had found out since the beginning but him being 13 at the time didn't do much good. He couldn't help but he listened to his big brother and kept it a secret from everyone, until one unfortunate day. *Flashback: Two years ago* Castiel's head banged against the locker for the 5th time. He felt a headache pounding in his head as his eyes grew blurry and he gasped for breath. "Zachariah stop! Leave my brother alone." Samandriel screamed digging his hands into his short hair pulling at it. It hurt Samandriel to see his brother in so much pain he felt tears to his eyes. Castiel was picking up Samandriel with his other siblings at the middle school. Samandriel was according to Gabriel "taking way too long to come out" and Castiel was the unfortunate one to lose rock paper scissors and have to go in. It just happened Zachariah coincidentally chose this day to pick up his little sisters Lilith and Ava. He had taken advantage of the mostly empty school and started beating Castiel up as he was walking out with Samandriel. Samandriel knew about castiels bullying and beatings but never bare to take witness to one. Castiel looked over to his youngest brother wishing he didn't have to see this. Castiel had half a mind to fight back but he in no way could. He could barley stand up at this point and was in no condition to even through a punch. With the rest of the Novak's sitting in the car Gabriel tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. He soon enough decided 'if you want something done right do it your self' he stepped out of the car and went into the school to collect his brothers. The sight Gabriel walked in on made him shake with anger. The stupidest person in the world Zachariah had his baby brother Castiel pinned up to the lockers while he punched and kicked him. His youngest brother Samandriel shaking in fear whimpering occasionally begging Zachariah to stop but he didn't even spare a glance to Samandriel. Gabriels fists tightened in anger as his golden eyes normally bright and happy, full of light grew dark and angry. A look covered Gabriels face that sure as hell would scare anyone who decided to make eye contact with him. He stood stiff his figure sharp and standing up straight. He broadened his shoulders has he stopped over to the scene. Gabriels loud foot steps grew the attention of Samandriel and Castiel. Gabriels anger and blank face broke for a second has he gave a look of betrayal to Castiel but soon grew stone cold. He wouldn't be angry at his brother. Not right now anyway. He would be angry at the big bag of dicks who thought he could lay a hand on his brother. Gabriel may have been short and much shorter than Zachariah but that didn't change a thing. Gabriel place a hand on Zachariah's shoulder with a bone shattering grip he pulled Zachariah off his brother giving him a taste of his own medicine has he smashed him up against a locker. Castiel immediately fell to his knees gasping in relief. Samandriel ran to his brothers side comfort him, though Gabriel wasn't going to just give up. For months of torment on his brother Gabriel pressed his hand onto Zachariah's throat using his strength to push lift the taller man up by his neck choking him in the process. Zachariah looked down into Gabriels eyes. But they showed no emotion. Gabriel wasn't really angry. His face was blank, like this was something simple, something needed to be done. Gabriel watched as Zachariah choked out a sorry but Gabriel knew it was laced with lies. He was only saying this to be free. Castiel now standing with the help of Samandriel begged his brother to let Zachariah free. But Gabriel didn't even bother to look at him. Gabriel was lost, he didn't hear anything anyone said. He didn't even blink when Castiel pushed his brother away casing Zachariah to drop to the floor. Zachariah ran off and the teens sat on the floor in awkward silence until Gabriel got up and left, Castiel and Samandriel soon followed. The teens in the car decided not to ask what had gone on by the look on Gabriels face. They then all drove home in silence. 6 hours later. It was not 9 pm and Castiel was sitting in his room with homework. His brothers boyfriend who had been visiting for the weekend with his brother had helped him with his wounds. Michael did not ask any questions because he could tell by the look on Castiels face he didn't want to talk about it. Gabriel after about a hour of thinking decided to talk to Castiel. Now he could be angry. Gabriel decided not to knock- Castiel did not deserve that. Castiel looked up at his brother and knew what was coming. But he was wrong. Gabriel felt tears prick the back of his eyes but immediately blinked them away. He was upset to see how damaged his brother looked, his cuts and bruises. "Gabriel..." Castiel murmured. "Why Cassie? Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriel sighed. All the excuses Castiel had used when he came home with some cuts or bruises now made Gabriel feel stupid. "I don't know. I knew you would get involved and I wanted to figure it out myself." Castiel states firmly. "What I saw? That was you handling it?" Gabriel almost laughed. "I- Gabriel I'm sorry." Castiel said. Gabriel blinked. "I'm going to check on Samandriel." He sighed Castiel modded. He knew his brother would be mad for a while. But that wouldn't even compare to what happened next. Gabriel would be infuriated, if that made him mad, but it's not like Gabriel was perfect either. *Flash back over* "Gabe, I'm fine." Castiel sighed. Gabriel bit his lip and nodded. He decided to return to his prank planning instead of arguing with his brother, they had been doing too much of that lately. * "So Anna wants to throw a party." Balthazar deadpanned. "Mmm." Chuck mumbled looking up from his news paper to see his son and daughter looking down at him. "Can we?" Balthazar and Anna spoke up at the same time. The teens thought it would be a good idea to throw a beginning of the year party at their house to 'make new friends' Anna crossed her arms over her torso as Balthazar continued to stand silently as they both searched their father for answers. Ninety nine out of one hundred times he would say yes. The kids had always loved throwing parties back at their old house, and they became known as the best parties. Chuck looked around before sighing. Normally he just went along with whatever their kids wanted to make thing easier. He could never win with them. "When" he said simply. "This Saturday." Balthazar smirked. Today was Thursday so they had a day and a half to prepare for the party. They have hosted their fair share of parties so they knew the drill. Music, food and drinks was the gist. "Alright" Chuck muttered. Of course he wasn't exactly excited for this party, he was an adult and it would be a bunch of underage kids drinking and trashing his house but there was no point in arguing, his kids always managed to get what they want. "Yes! Thanks so much dad!" Anna squealed her usual response to getting what she wants, like she always does. Chuck looked up at his children wondering why he had decided to ever let them throw a party in the first place, after that it just led to more and more. He sighed before excusing himself from the table and telling his kids to go get ready. - The Novaks piled out of one car, a mystery how they all managed to fit into it. This year since most of the Novak siblings, were attending the high school Castiel was the one who had the job of driving them. Of course Gabriel was older, but really who would trust Gabriel to drive. Castiel was already dreading the day and they had yet to enter the school. That's how it's always been with school. Who would want to go? "C'mon Cassie, pick up the pace!" Castiel turned around to see his brother, Balthazar trailing closes behind him. Balthazar was taking out a cigarette and a lighter probably to smoke before class, unlike the Novak's last school who had eventually given up and let Balthazar smoke in class (as long as it was by an open window) this school would most likely not be so lenient. "I don't wanna go." Castiel muttered as he stood at the doors of the school. He took a deep breath and pulled open the door and was immediately greeted by loud chatter and a crowded hall full of teens. Castiel stepped into the school and regretted it already. He walked over to his new school locker which was a dark maroon red color. He opened it up pretending to look for something while he waited for the bell signaling first period to ring, something he used to do at his old school. He regretted getting to school so early as he now seen that he still had 8 minutes until the bell rung. *flashback* Castiel stood by his locker his head practically in the thing as if he was trying to hide from everyone. Every few seconds he shifted things around as if he was looking for his last minute homework or another pencil like most teens at this school. Castiel jumped the second he felt a hand harshly tap on his shoulder. This caused him to bang his head on the top of his locker and and groan out in pain while muttering a few curse words. Castiel slowly turned around to see his best friend and his only friend Hannah. "Sorry Castiel, I didn't mean to scare you." She chuckled putting her hands behind her back, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "No, it's alright, did you need something?" Castiel asked rubbing his head where he had hit it. "Can't I talk to my bestie?" Hannah laughed. "I was wondering if you wanted to talk a walk around the school before first period" she shrugged. "Um" Castiel started. On one hand he didn't want to hurt Hannah's feelings and say no, but then again there was a big chance he would run into bullies and they'd say something or do something and he didn't want Hannah getting involved in that. "I- um I have to go meet Mrs. Rachel before class." Castiel said "Oh.." Hannah mumbled. "I could walk you to her classroom?" Hannah suggested. "It's fine Hannah I can go myself." Castiel said shutting his locker and walking off. "You never have time for me anymore" Hannah said even though she knew he wouldn't be able to hear her. *flashback over* * Jess walked down the hall but stopped when she heard a loud sound. She turned the locker and completely stopped in her tracks when she saw a short guy furiously kicking a locker. "You okay?" Jess asked taking a step closer to the boy. "It won't open. I hate this fucking school." He hissed when he stopped kicking for a second. "Oh here, let me help you some of these lockers can be really tricky. She walked up to him and after he typed in to combo she took the handle and yanked it open. "How the- how'd you do that?" He asked. "You just need to relax a little and it's pretty easy if you pull the right way" she laughed. "I'm Jessica" she extended her hand to the boy. "I'm Gabriel." He took her hand and shook it. "Uh- sorry about that.. I can tend to get a little frustrated." He shrugged. The truth was Gabriel had bi polar disorder and anger issues, he usually was happy and cheery but sometimes he could get set off and become very angry. "That's okay, so are you new here?" Jess asked. "Yea I just moved over the summer. It kinda sucks but it is what it is" Gabriel shrugged as he and Jess began walking. Jess frowned slightly "Aw, well have you made any new friends?" "Not really, but I did meet this hottie in my homeroom." Gabriel chuckled. "Gabriel!" Jess gasped her eyes wide before laughing. "Sorry, Sorry. I shouldn't be saying that anyway I have a girlfriend back home. We're trying long distance." Gabriel smiled at the thought of her. He was sure Kali was the love of his life. He'd been with her for three years and was positive they could survive long distance. It would only be for a year seeing as they were both seniors. They wanted to go to the same colleges or ones close together and then get an apartment together. "That's sweet." Jess smiled. They talked a little more but then the bell signaling first period rang. "Looks like I have to go, but why don't you sit with me and my boyfriend for lunch? I'm sure he'd love to meet my new friend." "Alright, ill see you then" Gabriel said. Jess then told Gabriel how her and her boyfriend sat in the library for lunch which Gabriel agreed to meet them in. Gabriel smiled to himself as he walked to his first period, it may have been history his least favorite class but he couldn't help but be happy about meeting Jess, she seemed really nice.


	4. 02

Dean, Sam, Adam and Jo sat around the dining table. Marry Winchester the mother of Sam, Dean and Adam made breakfast while Ellen prepared drinks for the kids. John and Bobby were off doing god knows what. Boys. Slight music could be heard coming from the radio that was sat on the counter. As Mary finished up breakfast Ellen places drinks down in front of the teens. Soon the breakfast followed.

"Thanks mom!" Jo chirped while other "thanks" were mumbled through out the three kids. 

"So, Adam how's your first day at the high school?" Dean asked. Adam was 15 and just started 9th grade yesterday. 

"It was good. I have some classes with my friends and I met this new kid, Alfie Novak." Adam spoke. The other kids continued to question him about his experience while dean marinated over the fact that the last name "Novak" sounded eerily familiar. Then it clicked. The word new kid rang a bell. The kid he saw yesterday. 

"So Adam, whatta you know about this new kid 'Alife'" Dean spoke up.

"Well" Adam started taking a bite of his toast. "His real name is Samandriel- but he goes by Alfie. He's my age and he has a lot of siblings." Adam summed up. After that they carried on the conversation for a while until there was a knock on the front door.

"Mom, that's probably Lisa, could you get it?" Dean asked from his seat since he was was still eating. Mary sighed before heading to he door and yanking it open. It was in fact Deans girlfriend Lisa. 

"Hi Mrs.Winchester!" Lisa said a huge smile on her face as always. 

"Hello Lisa." Mary said cracking a smile. She liked Lisa, she thought Lisa was okay for Dean but there was always something off. Lisa made her way into the kitchen saying Hi to Ellen on the way who was heading out presumably to locate Bobby or John. 

"Hey Dean." Lisa chirped looking over to her boyfriend who had a fork shoved in his mouth still eating. 

"Hey babe." He said muffled from food. Lisa grabbed a piece of his bacon off his plate resulting in Dean giving her a 'really' look. She took a seat down at the table then.

"Hey Jo, Adam. Sammy." She smiled.

"Hey Lisa." They all said. Unlike Deans previous girlfriends his family was quite fond of Lisa. She was the nicest to say the least. 

"So, when are we heading to school?" Lisa asked.

"As soon as Dean finishes his breakfast" Sam grumbled looking over to Dean who was currently shoving his face full of seconds, possibly thirds. Who knows with Dean. 

"Alright, alright! Let's go" Dean said standing up making sure to grab some more food before he left. The teens collected their bags and other school necessities, making sure to say goodbye to Mary before heading out. 

*

The teens got out of the Impala which was now parked at the school. A few cars filled the parking lot some belonging to teachers, some to students, but it overall wasn't that full. The time read 6:59 and classes didn't start until 7:35.

Whilst walking Dean pulled out and plugged his earbuds into his ears reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. 

"Dean, next time you gotta let someone else pick the music, or at least update your music selection." Sam groaned.

"Ah ah, Sammy you know the rules. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean smirked.

"Sammy is a chubby 12 year old, it's Sam." Sam said firmly as he crossed his arms over his torso looking over to his brother. 

"Sorry, can't hear you! Musics too loud." Dean laughed gesturing to his earbuds.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Those aren't even plugged into anything."

After a little more of talking the teenagers dispersed into the halls going their separate ways. 

Sam made his way to his locker sighing before typing in the combination and opening it. Except when it opened sam got the surprise of his life. Pig pong balls. Not just one, hundreds spilt out of his locker causing him to stumble around before falling down on his butt. With a loud thump and irritated groan all the attention and eyes were glued to Sam. The hall mostly filled with students all began laughing. Sam's face grew red before he rushed to grab his books and get up not with out stumbling a little more but thankfully keeping his balance this time. Sam rushed off to homeroom quickly, already extremely embarrassed and it wasn't even first period yet. Who would of done that? Well the one and only trickster. 

Gabriel watched Sam from the other hallway smirking. A successful prank it was indeed. But that wasn't the end. Sam was an easy target and easy to draw attention to himself. Sam was just what Gabriel needed to regain his status as the trickster. Gabriel would be seeing a lot more of Sam. Not that he minded 

*

"Yeah Jess, the ping pong balls just fell out of my locker." Sam sighed. 

"I'm sorry Sammy." Jess frowned grabbing her boyfriends hand. "Who ever did this better get detention. Or even better suspend!" Jess smiled a little but Sam's frown still obvious. 

"Want me to take care of them?" Jess said in a fake scary voice before letting out a few "grrr's and Rawr's" Sam looked down at his girlfriend and cracked a smile. "That's what I like to see." She mumbled pulling him into a hug.

"I love you so much Jess." Sam sighed as they continued to walk.

"Love you too Sammy." She smiled. "When should be head off to first period?" Jess asked.

Sam looked down at his watch "We have time, let's walk." Sam said holding out his hand for Jessica. She gladly took it.

"So, it's a new year- school year, so I'm thinking new me? Maybe I'll join some new clubs." Jessica started.

"Like what?" Sam looked down at the blonde, she looked nervous using her other hand to twirl a blonde curl around her finger.

"Well, I was thinking maybe this year.. cheerleading?" She shrugged. 

"Oh" Sam said flatly. He tried to have that come out to the best of his ability but unfortunately Sam has not had a good past involving cheerleaders, except Lisa of course. 

"Look Sam, I know after the Katrina incident your really not fond of cheerleaders but I really wanna do this. I'd never hurt you like she did." Jess smiled up to Sam. The Katrina incident happened in the end of Sam's freshman year, Sam had a huge crush on this sophomore girl Kat, she was a cheerleader. He liked her for months until finally when the end of the year dance came around she asked him! Sam was thrilled, he said yes of course. But when the dance came around she gathered her cheerleader friends around and everyone else. When Sam walked up to her she acted like she didn't even know him, and he was some weirdo obsessed with her. Sam was broken hearted and embarrassed by all the popular kids and the whole school laughing and making fun of him. That's when he hid decided to just sit at one of the corner tables and hide until Dean came to pick him up. That's when he met Jess. Jessica noticed he was alone and went up to talk to him. Unlike the rest of the school Jess believed Sam's story, they talked for the rest of the dance and a month or two later they were together. They had been ever since. Sam loved Jess and Jess loved him, he was almost glad everything that happened that night did the way it did, because if it didn't he might of never met Jess.

"I know Jess, it's just, I don't know." Sam stumbled on his works letting out a deep sigh.

"Sam, if it's makes you uncomfortable or upsets you in anyway, I won't do it, I don't have to it was just a idea." Sam smiled down at his girlfriend. She was always so considerate.

"Jess I don't want to be the reason you don't do it, it's fine with me. Whatever you want to do I'll be fine." Sam smiled, it was a while ago the Katrina situation happened, he had Jess, most people had forgot. He was over it.

"Thank you Sammy." She stepped up on her tippy toes to kiss Sam. 

"No PDA!" A teacher yelled walking by.

"FUCK YOU MRS.DONNA!" Another students voice could be heard from afar. 

"I ship it." A female voice whispered while running by. The two looked but only seen a flash of red around the corner but no person.

"Well, I think it's time we head off to class" Jess suggested. Sam nodded kissing her quickly before they parted. 

*  
*Rewind a few hours to the Novak house before school*

"Yoooooooooooooooooooo"

"What do you want Gabe?" Cas asked annoyed by his brother. It was too early to be dealing with him.

"I'm bored Cassie." Gabriel sighed shutting the book he had previously been holding in his hands.

"Then why are you up so early?" Castiel asked glancing at the clock to which it was only 5:30 am. Gabriel was known to wake up 20 minutes before it was time to leave for school whilst the other kids were up hours before getting ready, eating breakfast and finishing up last minute homework assignments.

Gabriels eyes widened as he immediately sat up a spark jolting through his golden eyes. "I'm planning a prank." Gabriel smirked.

"Gabriel, it's been one day! Your already starting this stuff up again?" Castiel sighed. He and Gabriel both knew pranks were a main cause of the piled up detentions and mini suspensions. Gabriel was never one to get caught with pranks, but when he did those very few times it had major consequences.

"Cassie, don't worry about me I'll be fine. Your my baby brother I should be worried about you. Anyone giving you trouble in school?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow his over protective big brother 'I'll kill them' look covering his face.

"Gabriel please. I'm fine." Castiel sighed.

"Alright Castiel, but if anyone lays a hand on you- if anyone, anyone. You better tell me. I don't want any secrets like there was at the old school" Gabriel snarled. Castiel wasn't good at keeping secrets, but at their old school managed to keep the secret that he was getting bullied for months away from his brother and his whole family, except Samandriel. Samandriel had found out since the beginning but him being 13 at the time didn't do much good. He couldn't help but he listened to his big brother and kept it a secret from everyone, until one unfortunate day.

*Flashback: Two years ago*

Castiel's head banged against the locker for the 5th time. He felt a headache pounding in his head as his eyes grew blurry and he gasped for breath. 

"Zachariah stop! Leave my brother alone." Samandriel screamed digging his hands into his short hair pulling at it. It hurt Samandriel to see his brother in so much pain he felt tears to his eyes. Castiel was picking up Samandriel with his other siblings at the middle school. Samandriel was according to Gabriel "taking way too long to come out" and Castiel was the unfortunate one to lose rock paper scissors and have to go in. It just happened Zachariah coincidentally chose this day to pick up his little sisters Lilith and Ava. He had taken advantage of the mostly empty school and started beating Castiel up as he was walking out with Samandriel. Samandriel knew about castiels bullying and beatings but never bare to take witness to one. 

Castiel looked over to his youngest brother wishing he didn't have to see this. Castiel had half a mind to fight back but he in no way could. He could barley stand up at this point and was in no condition to even through a punch.

With the rest of the Novak's sitting in the car Gabriel tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. He soon enough decided 'if you want something done right do it your self' he stepped out of the car and went into the school to collect his brothers.

The sight Gabriel walked in on made him shake with anger. The stupidest person in the world Zachariah had his baby brother Castiel pinned up to the lockers while he punched and kicked him. His youngest brother Samandriel shaking in fear whimpering occasionally begging Zachariah to stop but he didn't even spare a glance to Samandriel.

Gabriels fists tightened in anger as his golden eyes normally bright and happy, full of light grew dark and angry. A look covered Gabriels face that sure as hell would scare anyone who decided to make eye contact with him. He stood stiff his figure sharp and standing up straight. He broadened his shoulders has he stopped over to the scene.

Gabriels loud foot steps grew the attention of Samandriel and Castiel. Gabriels anger and blank face broke for a second has he gave a look of betrayal to Castiel but soon grew stone cold. He wouldn't be angry at his brother. Not right now anyway. He would be angry at the big bag of dicks who thought he could lay a hand on his brother.

Gabriel may have been short and much shorter than Zachariah but that didn't change a thing. Gabriel place a hand on Zachariah's shoulder with a bone shattering grip he pulled Zachariah off his brother giving him a taste of his own medicine has he smashed him up against a locker. 

Castiel immediately fell to his knees gasping in relief. Samandriel ran to his brothers side comfort him, though Gabriel wasn't going to just give up.

For months of torment on his brother Gabriel pressed his hand onto Zachariah's throat using his strength to push lift the taller man up by his neck choking him in the process. Zachariah looked down into Gabriels eyes. But they showed no emotion. Gabriel wasn't really angry. His face was blank, like this was something simple, something needed to be done. Gabriel watched as Zachariah choked out a sorry but Gabriel knew it was laced with lies. He was only saying this to be free. 

Castiel now standing with the help of Samandriel begged his brother to let Zachariah free. But Gabriel didn't even bother to look at him. Gabriel was lost, he didn't hear anything anyone said. He didn't even blink when Castiel pushed his brother away casing Zachariah to drop to the floor. 

Zachariah ran off and the teens sat on the floor in awkward silence until Gabriel got up and left, Castiel and Samandriel soon followed. 

The teens in the car decided not to ask what had gone on by the look on Gabriels face. They then all drove home in silence. 

6 hours later.

It was not 9 pm and Castiel was sitting in his room with homework. His brothers boyfriend who had been visiting for the weekend with his brother had helped him with his wounds. Michael did not ask any questions because he could tell by the look on Castiels face he didn't want to talk about it.

Gabriel after about a hour of thinking decided to talk to Castiel. Now he could be angry. Gabriel decided not to knock- Castiel did not deserve that.

Castiel looked up at his brother and knew what was coming. But he was wrong.

Gabriel felt tears prick the back of his eyes but immediately blinked them away. He was upset to see how damaged his brother looked, his cuts and bruises. 

"Gabriel..." Castiel murmured.

"Why Cassie? Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriel sighed. All the excuses Castiel had used when he came home with some cuts or bruises now made Gabriel feel stupid. 

"I don't know. I knew you would get involved and I wanted to figure it out myself." Castiel states firmly. 

"What I saw? That was you handling it?" Gabriel almost laughed. 

"I- Gabriel I'm sorry." Castiel said.

Gabriel blinked. "I'm going to check on Samandriel." He sighed 

Castiel modded. He knew his brother would be mad for a while. But that wouldn't even compare to what happened next. Gabriel would be infuriated, if that made him mad, but it's not like Gabriel was perfect either. 

*Flash back over*

"Gabe, I'm fine." Castiel sighed. 

Gabriel bit his lip and nodded. He decided to return to his prank planning instead of arguing with his brother, they had been doing too much of that lately.

*

"So Anna wants to throw a party." Balthazar deadpanned. 

"Mmm." Chuck mumbled looking up from his news paper to see his son and daughter looking down at him.

"Can we?" Balthazar and Anna spoke up at the same time. The teens thought it would be a good idea to throw a beginning of the year party at their house to 'make new friends' Anna crossed her arms over her torso as Balthazar continued to stand silently as they both searched their father for answers. Ninety nine out of one hundred times he would say yes. The kids had always loved throwing parties back at their old house, and they became known as the best parties.

Chuck looked around before sighing. Normally he just went along with whatever their kids wanted to make thing easier. He could never win with them. "When" he said simply.

"This Saturday." Balthazar smirked. Today was Thursday so they had a day and a half to prepare for the party. They have hosted their fair share of parties so they knew the drill. Music, food and drinks was the gist. 

"Alright" Chuck muttered. Of course he wasn't exactly excited for this party, he was an adult and it would be a bunch of underage kids drinking and trashing his house but there was no point in arguing, his kids always managed to get what they want.

"Yes! Thanks so much dad!" Anna squealed her usual response to getting what she wants, like she always does. Chuck looked up at his children wondering why he had decided to ever let them throw a party in the first place, after that it just led to more and more. He sighed before excusing himself from the table and telling his kids to go get ready.

-

The Novaks piled out of one car, a mystery how they all managed to fit into it. This year since most of the Novak siblings, were attending the high school Castiel was the one who had the job of driving them. Of course Gabriel was older, but really who would trust Gabriel to drive.

Castiel was already dreading the day and they had yet to enter the school. That's how it's always been with school. Who would want to go?

"C'mon Cassie, pick up the pace!" Castiel turned around to see his brother, Balthazar trailing closes behind him. Balthazar was taking out a cigarette and a lighter probably to smoke before class, unlike the Novak's last school who had eventually given up and let Balthazar smoke in class (as long as it was by an open window) this school would most likely not be so lenient.

"I don't wanna go." Castiel muttered as he stood at the doors of the school. He took a deep breath and pulled open the door and was immediately greeted by loud chatter and a crowded hall full of teens. 

Castiel stepped into the school and regretted it already. He walked over to his new school locker which was a dark maroon red color. He opened it up pretending to look for something while he waited for the bell signaling first period to ring, something he used to do at his old school. He regretted getting to school so early as he now seen that he still had 8 minutes until the bell rung.

*flashback*

Castiel stood by his locker his head practically in the thing as if he was trying to hide from everyone. 

Every few seconds he shifted things around as if he was looking for his last minute homework or another pencil like most teens at this school.

Castiel jumped the second he felt a hand harshly tap on his shoulder. This caused him to bang his head on the top of his locker and and groan out in pain while muttering a few curse words. 

Castiel slowly turned around to see his best friend and his only friend Hannah.

"Sorry Castiel, I didn't mean to scare you." She chuckled putting her hands behind her back, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"No, it's alright, did you need something?" Castiel asked rubbing his head where he had hit it.

"Can't I talk to my bestie?" Hannah laughed. "I was wondering if you wanted to talk a walk around the school before first period" she shrugged.

"Um" Castiel started. On one hand he didn't want to hurt Hannah's feelings and say no, but then again there was a big chance he would run into bullies and they'd say something or do something and he didn't want Hannah getting involved in that. "I- um I have to go meet Mrs. Rachel before class." Castiel said

"Oh.." Hannah mumbled. "I could walk you to her classroom?" Hannah suggested.

"It's fine Hannah I can go myself." Castiel said shutting his locker and walking off. 

"You never have time for me anymore" Hannah said even though she knew he wouldn't be able to hear her.

*flashback over*

*

Jess walked down the hall but stopped when she heard a loud sound. She turned the locker and completely stopped in her tracks when she saw a short guy furiously kicking a locker. 

"You okay?" Jess asked taking a step closer to the boy. 

"It won't open. I hate this fucking school." He hissed when he stopped kicking for a second.

"Oh here, let me help you some of these lockers can be really tricky. She walked up to him and after he typed in to combo she took the handle and yanked it open.

"How the- how'd you do that?" He asked.

"You just need to relax a little and it's pretty easy if you pull the right way" she laughed. "I'm Jessica" she extended her hand to the boy. 

"I'm Gabriel." He took her hand and shook it. "Uh- sorry about that.. I can tend to get a little frustrated." He shrugged. The truth was Gabriel had bi polar disorder and anger issues, he usually was happy and cheery but sometimes he could get set off and become very angry.

"That's okay, so are you new here?" Jess asked.

"Yea I just moved over the summer. It kinda sucks but it is what it is" Gabriel shrugged as he and Jess began walking. 

Jess frowned slightly "Aw, well have you made any new friends?"

"Not really, but I did meet this hottie in my homeroom." Gabriel chuckled.

"Gabriel!" Jess gasped her eyes wide before laughing. 

"Sorry, Sorry. I shouldn't be saying that anyway I have a girlfriend back home. We're trying long distance." Gabriel smiled at the thought of her. He was sure Kali was the love of his life. He'd been with her for three years and was positive they could survive long distance. It would only be for a year seeing as they were both seniors. They wanted to go to the same colleges or ones close together and then get an apartment together.

"That's sweet." Jess smiled. They talked a little more but then the bell signaling first period rang.

"Looks like I have to go, but why don't you sit with me and my boyfriend for lunch? I'm sure he'd love to meet my new friend." 

"Alright, ill see you then" Gabriel said. Jess then told Gabriel how her and her boyfriend sat in the library for lunch which Gabriel agreed to meet them in. 

Gabriel smiled to himself as he walked to his first period, it may have been history his least favorite class but he couldn't help but be happy about meeting Jess, she seemed really nice.


	5. Chapter three

"Are you sure you want to eat that?" Castiel heard an all to familiar voice say.

He was sat down at one of the lunch tables in the overall large cafeteria with Charlie and Kevin when he looked over his shoulder to see his sister Anna giving him her classic raised brow-concerned look. Anna was very invested in health stuff, while most of the Novak boys ate junk, Anna worked out and stayed healthy. She stayed on top of things along with her own diet and the boys. Continuing to give them a reminder that if they keep eating the way they did they'd all be dead in 10 years. Castiel didn't care. Chips were worth it.

"Anna I don't care. I just want to enjoy my lunch in peace." Castiel rolled his eyes at his sister. 

"Cassie you know how unhealthy school lunch is! I'm just trying to look out for you." She whined 

"Anna, I appreciate your more concerned about my health than me, but I'm going to eat this sandwich no matter what you say." Castiel smiled at his sandwich bringing it to his mouth to take another bite. 

"Fine. But in 10 years when you can't make it up the stairs because your so unhealthy, don't ask me for help." She crossed her arms turning on her heal.

"That already happens!" Castiel laughed, yelling after her as she trudged away. Nothing would separate him from food.

"Well she kinda just killed it" Charlie said letting her burger drop down onto her lunch tray. "Maybe tomorrow i'll try for a salad" She shrugged.

*

Gabriel yanked open the door the the library and scanned his eyes around the room. Computers, bookshelves and some tables. He spotted Jess sitting at one of the tables with a boy. Though he could only see the boys backside he looked quite familiar. 

Jess spotted him shortly and waved him over to the table. There was a extra chair at it which her backpack sat on. As Gabriel made his way over to the table she moved it from the chair to the floor. "I saved you a seat!" She said. 

When Gabriel approached the table he then saw the boy who was with Jess just happened to be his homeroom prank victim Sam. 

The two boys made immediately made contact as Sam recognized him as the annoying boy he met in homeroom. "You've got to be kidding me" Sam muttered under his breath where Jess nor Gabriel could hear him. Sam was slightly annoyed that the new friend Jess had mentioned had been the talkative annoying new kid. 

"This is my boyfriend Sam" Jess said as Gabriel plopped down in the seat. 

"Hiya there Sam" Gabriel smirked playing it off as if he didn't know Sam, which flustered Sam even more. He couldn't form words he was just mixed of shock and annoyance. He knew Gabriel remembered him. 

"Sammy, this is my new friend Gabe." Jess smiled. How innocent she was, not knowing the boys previous connection 

"H-hi" Sam stuttered not sure how to act. He didn't know why Gabriel was pretending not to have met him or if he should play along.

"How's it going" Jess turned to ask Gabriel. "I see you found your way around to the library.

"Yeah, there's signs all around and my baby bro Alfie's already been up here a hundred times, he's a nerd." Gabriel chuckled 

"Alfie as in Alfie Novak? He's your brother?" Sam asked remembering his younger brother discussing this morning about making a new friend named Alfie.

"Yeah, do you know Alfie?" Gabriel squinted looked Sams direction suddenly.

"Yea um, my little brother Adam was actually talking about him this morning, they're friends, I guess." Sam stumbled through his sentence.

"Neat." Gabriel said then turning his attention to Jessica. "So, Jess. How long have you and old Sammy been together?" Sam scowled at the nickname Gabriel had just given him. He wasn't even nearly friends with the boy.

"We've been together since freshman year." Jess smiled across at Sam. 

"I've been with my girlfriend since my freshman year too." Gabriel smiled thinking of Kali. It was tough being far away from her. 

"Aw, that's sweet. I hope me and Sam are together still when we're seniors like you and her." Jess said 

"Of course we will be babe" Sam said grabbing Jess's hand from across the table. Gabriel threw up in his mouth. 

"Well.." Gabriel said awkwardly.

Jess tore her hand from Sams clearing her throat. "Wanna join us for lunch again tomorrow Gabe?" Jess asked. 

"Sure thing." He said noticing a annoyed look taking over Sams face for a brief second when Jess asked. He could tell Sam wanted alone time with his girlfriend and that Gabriel was definitely interfering but Gabriel didn't care. After all Jess did invite him, and it would be rude to say no. 

*

Dean sat down in the booth across from his friend Benny. They'd ditched last period to go get some food at one of the towns local diners. 

"So Dean, tell me. What's going on with you and Lisa." Benny said.

"Nothing." Dean laughed it off picking up his menu. 

"C'mon Dean, I'm your best friend, I know you and I know when something's up." 

"Look Benn, It's not a big deal. She's just been acting weird lately is all." Dean sighed. 

"Weird how?" He asked. 

"She came to my house this morning and everything to ride to school with me, but today at lunch she wouldn't even say a word to me." Dean said 

"Girls" Benny laughed rolling his eyes dramatically.

"She's not like that man, usually she's cool. I don't know what's up with her lately." Dean put his menu down deciding his order. 

"Maybe it's uh, you know, that time on the month" Benny said raising an eyebrow. 

"Dude no. This isn't an emotional thing." 

The boys were cut off when a waiter approached their table. He was tall with dark brown hair. 

"Hi, I'm Michael, can I start you boys off with something to drink?" Dean had somewhat known Michael, he was the assistant manager at the diner and a college student. He was there a lot when Dean came here to eat. 

"Yeah, Ill get a coke" Dean said. 

"Make that two" Benny chimed in. Michael scribbled it down on his notepad and walked away. 

"Back to Lisa" Benny said, which annoyed Dean. He was hoping Benny would've dropped it and they could move on. 

"I don't know man, maybe it's time for a break. Me and her have been together forever." Dean looked down pretending to examine the menu some more. Truth was he had been thinking about it for a few days. Things with him and Lisa have been fizzling down a lot lately, same old same old. It was getting boring. 

"Dean, you don't wanna do that. You'll regret it. Lisa's a great girl. And she's hot as hell." Benny jumped. 

"Your the one who brought it up man. Why'd you do that then?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I just don't want you doing anything stupid that you'll regret Dean." Benny said. 

"I know what I'm doing." Dean muttered. 

"That's what you always say."

*

Castiel walked into his house after school had finally come to an end. He was immediately greeted by Gabriel standing outside the kitchen.

"Hey Cassie guess what!" Gabriel smiled.

"What?" Castiel scrunched his face in question. 

"Tomorrows Friday and then party time!" Then trickster wiggled his eyebrows. 

"I guess that means I better get a keep out sign to keep on my door so no one interrupts me in my room." He sighed. 

"What! C'mon Cassie, new town new you! You promised you'd try this year. That means come out and make some new friends." 

"Gabriel no. You know parties aren't my gig, and besides I already made enough new friends no thank you." Castiel brushed passed him walking away.

Gabriel followed. "So invite them! It's gonna be sooo fun. You don't wanna miss out." 

Castiel plopped down on the couch picking up the tv remote. "I don't know Gabriel, I really don't like parties. I'm awkward." 

"Like I said Cas, new town new you." He said then walking off to who knows where. 

Castiel knew he was trying to start over, maybe Gabriel was right. He pulled up a chat on his phone and texted a message inviting his friends to the party. His finger hovered above the send button wondering if he should go through with it or not. 

Fresh start right? With that he hit send. No backing out now.


	6. Chapter four

The sun shone bright through the cracks of Castiels blinds. It was Friday morning at 6:39 and the sun was just rising. Castiel rolled over in his bed his eyes peaking at the clock on his night stand. He groaned and hugged his blankets closer to his body as there was only one minute until his alarm went off.

As he guessed a few seconds later as the clock changed from 6:39 to 6:40 an annoying beep beep beep beep rung through his ears resulting for Castiel to slam his hand into the thing hoping he would some how meracously hit the off button. He didn't. That only happened in movies. Castiel groaned and eventually got up. Even though he didn't want to. 

After getting dressed and ready he walked downstairs to find his siblings eating breakfast. He passed his sister Anna who briefly reminded him about the party tomorrow. That made him anxious, there would be many people at his house, most he wouldn't know. Castiel wasn't a big fan of people. His people skills were, well rusty he could say. 

"No..." Gabriel mumbled shoving bacon into his mouth.

"Dammit Gabriel. If anyone asks I don't know him." Anna said pointing both her fingers at Gabriel.

"What did you do now Gabe?" Lucifer asked.

"Nothing." Gabriel said through a mouth full of bacon. Castiel grabbed a few things to eat and joined his siblings for breakfast, taking a seat next to Gabriel.

"He pulled a prank on the cheer team!" Anna said exasperated. "I'll never make the team if they know the guy pulling pranks on him is my brother!" 

"What did he do?" Balthazar asked who was sitting on the other side of Anna.

"He got paint splatter all over the uniforms." Anna grumbled.

"Nice" Balthazar said giving Gabriel a high five over Anna's head.

"Not nice!" Anna scrambled. "Gabriel. Don't get in my way of making new friends." Anna wacked him in the back of his head playfully.

"Hey careful there" Gabriel said squinting at her. "Or you'll be next" He laughed diabolically.

"Don't. You. Dare." Anna said tucking strands of her red hair behind her ear. 

"Kids relax." Chuck said barely removing his eyes from his news paper. Sounding as if he wasn't trying that hard to parent. 

"Let me borrow this." Castiel said grabbing the news paper from his fathers hand earning him a slight 'hey'. Castiel gave a sorry smile and begun to read the news paper for himself. 

"You guys know there's such things as phones now" Alfie said joining them at the breakfast table. 

"Mhm" Castiel mumbled flipping the page of his news paper.

"C'mon Samandriel, you know dads old and Cassie's a nerd" Anna laughed. 

"Hey" Castiel replied.

"What, I'm not wrong" Anna chuckled. "So, Balth everything ready for the party tomorrow?"

Castiels eyes rolled as a reflex to hearing the word 'party' especially knowing that Gabriel was forcing him socialize. He knew this was something Gabriel wouldn't just drop and forget either. He was filled with dread of the upcoming party, his mind kept drifting back to it every free moment he got. Even though he was seemingly only an hour into his day, time was dragging on. Castiel pushed his chair back from the dining table dropping the news paper in front of him. 

"Where are you going?" Satan asked.

"To school" Castiel groaned walking towards the door to retrieve his bag. 

"What?!" Gabriel shot up almost falling over in the process. "We don't have to leave for another-" Gabriel glanced down at his wrist which did not have a watch on it "Another... like" He glanced at Anna who looked at him smugly. "Agh Cassie!" He stumbled running after his brother. "I need a ride!" 

"Then you might want to stop stuffing your face and hurry up" Castiel snapped back opening the front door. He had to admit even for him that was a little mean. But he was tired, it was early and he had all kinds of bad feelings about attending this party tomorrow at his own house.

"Fine, I'm coming! Just wait one minute Im not ready" Gabriel trailed behind him grabbing a bunch of items scattered all around the house throwing them mindlessly into his bag. Gabriel had to be the most disorangized person ever. 

The two teens walked to Castiels car, Gabriel panting having to run to keep up with his brother. "You know you wouldn't have to rush around so much in the morning if you'd just drive yourself." Castiel rolled his eyes yanking the door to the drivers seat open.

Gabriel opened the pasenger seat. "You know I can't do that" Gabriel whined. 

"Well, sounds like a you problem. Gabe I can't drive you everywhere. You're older than me"

"Ugh. I know" Gabriel frowned, taking a packet of Oreos out of his backpack he placed on the floor in-between his legs.

"Didn't you just eat breakfast?" Castiel said glancing over at his brother as he tried to focus on the road.

"Shouldn't you be driving not starring at me, I know im good looking and all and im flattered but Cassie, im your brother" Gabriel laughed at his own jokes shoving a cookie into his mouth. Gabriels defense's were flawless but despite acting extremely full of himself he was actually a little hurt but Castiels comment.

"Im driving, and take back what I said earlier please do stuff your face maybe you'll stop talking."

"Thats never stopped me before. Whats you got you all in a bad mood? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Gabriel said.

Castiel responded by turning up the volume of his music to where he couldn't even hear himself think. He could very well bicker back and forth with Gabriel about meaningless stuff for the remainder of the ride but he just didn't have the effort anymore. He just wanted to sit in silence and since he was the only other person in the car with Gabriel, that would never happen unless it wasn't possible to have a conversation. Gabriel didn't know what the words shut up meant. Castiel glanced over at his older brother once more and it seemed he was still carrying on talking even though no one could hear him. Castiel laughed to himself. He really did never stop. 

*

"Hey Cas" Charlie said as she plopped down into the desk next to his. They were in history class but had a sub today so they wouldn't be doing any work today. "So a party at your house tomorrow?" She shurgged. 

"Uh- yea about that. Look if you don't wanna go you don't have to my brother-"

"Of course i'll go! How could I turn down an invite from my new bestie." She giggled, interrupting him. Castiel was happy to have a new friend like Charlie she was such a nice and cheerful person and having someone like that in his life was good. 

"Well, the party was planned by my brother and sister so its gonna be a lot of people, loud and probably lots of alcohol. Its not normally my thing. Most of the time I hide out in my room but. my brother Gabe, he's forcing me to come down this time and socialize and he told me to invite my friends.. so" Castiels sentence drifted into a whisper, he was rambling. 

"Yeah its not usually my thing either. But hey maybe halfway through after proving to your bro that you socialized we can sneak to your room and play video games!" She smiled.

"Sure, I doubt anyone will notice it will probably be so crowded anyway. We'll just go talk to them for a bit and slowly disappear." Castiel suggested. Anyway to get out of being at a party. That lifted a weight of his chest. His nerves finally settled. It felt like ever since Gabriel told him he didn't have a choice in going to the party he had a pit in his stomach. He knew how dramatic he sounded but he really hated parties. Even more since the last one he went to.

**Flash Back**

Music blared loud throughout the Novak house as more and more people filled in. It was the Novak annual memorial day party to celebrate the start of summer. 

The pool was fully open for the use of anyone and everyone who showed up to the party. The idea of hundreds of random strangers swimming in his families pool and probably spilling their drinks and who knows what else in it really grossed Castiel out. 

Hannah stumbled up to Castiel falling into his arms. It appeared she was already intoxicated when the party had just begun. Hannah was the complete opposite to Castiel when it came to stuff like this. She loved these parties. 

"Cas!! I love this song, dance with me" She smiled rapping her hands around the boys waist. Castiel felt uncomfortable already. Hannah wasn't normally like this. Only when she was under the influence of alcohol. 

"Hannah, I don't really feel like it right now." He said trying to remove her arms from around him but her grip only tightened. 

"C'mon Cas, you never wanna hangout with me anymore. I love you" Hannah whined, freeing her grip on the boy.

"Hannah you know I love you too, but I just don't feel like dancing right now, you know I hate these parties."

"No Cas. I love you." She emphasized. 

"I- What?" Castiel looked at her confused. "You're my best friend Hannah."

Hannah opened her mouth the reply but instead shut it. Castiel wasn't getting the clue so she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Castiel gasped and tried to pull away but Hannah just held on tight. He squirmed against Hannahs lips and made it very obvious he didn't want to kiss back.

Hannah finally pulled away and looked extremely disappointed. "You can't tell me after all these years you don't love me. Cas I've loved you since we were 13." She started to tear up.

"Hannah, please don't cry. I love you but just not in that way. Im sorry." 

"You. You can't tell me you didn't know. I thought you loved me back" The tears spilled down her eyes as she looked down to her feet. "Cas.. please. Why don't you like me? What did I do wrong?"

"It has nothing to do with you Hannah." The music was starting to become louder and the more people filling up his living room made this encounter even more awkward that it wouldve been if they had been alone. 

"Then what is it Cas? You owe me an explanation." 

"Hannah... I like boys" Cas muttered, loud enough only for Hannah to register. 

"What?" Hannahs face was blank, unable to read. Castiel had never told anyone. "Thats disgusting" Hannah starting to walk away but Castiel ran after her. 

"Hannah! Wait please." 

"What" The girl spat turning around to face him. 

"You just said you loved me, why can't you accept me?" Now it was Castiels turn to tear up. This was not how he expected the first time he came out to be. 

"Castiel." Her words hit harsh. She never called him by his full name. "I just told you I loved you and you rejected me because you're a fag. How do you expect me to react. Just leave me alone right now." And with that she left. Castiel didn't even bother to go after her any longer. He just went up to his room and cried. He never wanted to go to another party again.

"Hello earth to Cas?" Charlie said waving a hand in his face.

"What?" 

"You zoned out for a while there. I didn't even notice you weren't paying attention to what I was saying" She laughed.

"Sorry" He apologized. "What were you saying?"

"Lunch, today. We're gonna have some more friends sitting with us BTW" Charlie announced speaking out the letters of b-t-w. 

*

Castiel took a seat at the lunch table. He was next to Charlie and an empty seat. Meg and Adam were also already sitting down enjoying their school lunch. Castiel wanted to get ketchup for his fries since his friends wouldn't share but the walk across the lunchroom would be torture. Castiel did not want to walk anywhere yet alone stand up. He groaned hoping someone would give him their ketchup just to get him to be quiet but it was hopeless. Castiel lazily pulled himself up out of his chair. He'd only taken two steps away from his table and already got smashed into by some guy wearing a leather jacket. 

"Watch it" The taller guy groaned not even looking at who he'd walked into. Castiel rolled his eyes, tempted to say something back but before he could think a response Charlie spoke up.

"You watch it Winchester." She groaned. 

The boys head turned around only glazing past Castiel to make eye contact with Charlie. His face grew a little red once he realized it was Charlies friend that he just almost knocked over. "Sorry Bradbury." He he bit his lip before walking away.

Why was he apologizing to Charlie when he bumped into me? Castiel thought. He just slumped back down into his seat, the ketchup wasn't worth it anymore. 

"Sorry about that Cassie, you just witnessed the Dean Winchester. He can be kinda a dick sometimes but he's cool. He's Adams older brother." Charlie explained. Castiel didn't really care. He was just frustrated now. 

"Its ok" Castiel went on to talk but was interrupted by Charlie waving her hands in the air like a maniac. 

"Over here!!" She called out. Castiels eyes followed the direction Charlie was looking into to see three people walking towards them. A tall boy with a flannel and messy long brown hair, a girl with long blonde hair and his one and only brother Gabriel. 

"Hey guys" The blonde approached the table and threw her bag on it. Her hand was connected to the taller boy and Gabriel looked like he was third wheeling. 

"This is Jess and Sam" Charlie said to Castiel, she looked at Gabriel unsure of who he was. 

"And Gabriel." Castiel finished for her. 

The blonde and red head exchanged a look of confusion. "You know each other?" Jess asked. 

"Yeah. Cassie's my brother" Gabriel said plopping down in the empty seat next to Castiel.

"Oh ok" Jess said sitting down in between Sam and Gabriel. 

"Gabriel, Im Charlie and this is Adam, Meg, Kevin and Jo" Charlie introduced him to the rest of the teens who eventually showed up to lunch. 

"Some friend group huh baby bro?" Gabriel asked turning his face to Castiel.

"Great" Castiel said sarcastically. 

"What! Im sure your thrilled to spend some more time with your big brother, since we don't have any classes together." Gabriel smiled flinging his arm around Castiel. Castiel imeaditly shoved it off.

"So, you guys coming to the party at my house tomorrow?" Gabriel started a new conversation with the lunch table. 

*

The Winchesters sat once again at their dining table for dinner. Dean was the last one to join the table as he'd just gotten home from football practice. 

"Hey kids" Mary smiled placing more plates onto the table.

"Hey mom" a chorus chimed out. "Hey Mary" Jo smiled. 

"Jo, do you know where your mother is?" Mary asked. Bobby was out for the night with a friend getting drinks and Ellen wasn't at the table yet. 

"She's probably upstairs or something. Beats me" The girl shrugged.

"Well, mom can we just eat" Dean whined. 

"You were just eating an hour ago Dean" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, bitch" 

"Jerk" Sam snaps back.

"Hey language." Mary rolls her eyes.

"Sorry"

"So mom, there's this party tomorrow me and Lisa are gonna go to. It starts at 6."

"Ok sweetie, where?" Mary asked.

"The new kids, the uh- Novaks I believe." Dean says.

"Is Alfie gonna be there?! I wanna go!" Adam looked up from his phone as soon as he heard Novaks.

"No parties for you kiddo." Mary said. Adam was young and only a freshman. She let Dean go to these events because he was 18, but she couldn't let her youngest son. She knew how these parties worked.

"Mom! Not fair." He crossed his arms across his torso pouting. 

"I might actually go along with Dean, Jess is gonna be there and some other friends like Charlie" Sam spoke up.

Dean looked over to Sam. "Really? Bradbury, party?" Dean chuckled. He's known Charlie for quite some time and she usually never appeared at these types of things.

"Yea, well Cas invited her." Sam shrugged. 

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yea, the one you rammed into at lunch today and acted like it was his fault" Sam laughed. After Gabriel finally shut up the teens were talking and Castiel brought up the jerk who ran into him again. Sam realized it was his brother when Charlie said it was a Winchester. 

"Dean!" Mary scolded. "Be nice" She shook her head. 

"I wasn't in a good mood" Dean was totally lying. He had been fighting with Lisa just prier to that. He wouldn't admit it to his family though. His mom and everyone else thought Lisa was the one. But Dean was too sure about her anymore.

"So your telling me that both Sam and Dean get to go? Not fair." Adam said, still on the party thing. "Next your gonna tell me Jo is going too"

"Yup" Jo chimed in teasingly. They all continued to tease Adam for the rest of that nights dinner. Eventually they all dispersed and went their separate ways. 

*

It was 12pm Saturday afternoon and Castiel was just opening his eyes. He didn't want to get out of bed but he knew if he stayed up there any longer that his brothers would come bother him. 

Today was the day of the party which made it even harder to get up. He didn't want to enter downstairs hell which would be Balthazar, Anna and Gabriel planning everything like crazy people. Anna would be putting up useless decorations which would be ruined in the first 5 minutes, Bathazar would be getting extreme amounts of alcohol and Gabriel would be setting up dumb pranks which would cause Anna to panic because he would be 'ruining her party' to which he would respond 'thats what makes the party fun' and then something else about him needing to build up his reputation as the trickster at his new school. 

The sound of pounding on his door pulled Castiels attention. 

"Get up Cassie your missing lunch" Lucifer said in a singy song voice.

"Five more minutes" Castiel screamed through his door. 

"You've been saying that since 10. If you don't get up right now we are going to have to use extreme force." Gabriel chimed into the conversation.

"Ugh fine." Castiel said not moving out of bed.

"You have 10 seconds Cassie" Michael said.

"Don't you guys have better things to do than crowding outside my door?" Castiel said.

"Not really" Crowley said.

"Ugh" Castiel said pulling off his covers. 

Just as the teenager was about to crawl out of his bed, his door flung open to Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Balthazar and Crowley. They all ran in and jumped on top of Castiels bed and him. 

The boys made their way downstairs to see Anna putting up red and white streamers all over the walls and Alfie on the couch watching as he ate noodles. 

"Hey guys! Cassie is alive and awake" Gabriel announced as they entered.

"Great, Cassie wanna help me decorate?" Anna asked stepping down from the step ladder to grab more streamers.

"Whats the point of decorating its all gonna get ruined anyway." Castiel asked. 

"First impressions are everything, Cassie." Anna smiled. "This is my first real interaction with all the cheerleaders. So be on your best behavior. If I wanna get in I have to get in with Lisa, she's the captain."

"I thought you were already in?" Castiel asked drifting around the house looking at the decorations his sister had put up. 

"Its more complicated than you think Cassie."

"If you say so" He shrugged and made his way to get some food. Chuck and becky had been out of town for who knows what which left Michael the one who keep after the house. He was the only one who actually knew how to cook, the last time Lucifer tried he almost burnt down the house. Even though Michael wasn't related to any of them he still helped out as he practically lived there. 

*

The party was inching closer every hour. The house was now "party ready" according to Balthazar and Anna. It was completely decorated and filled with mountains of red solo cups and liquor. The new speaker system was set up and a playlist crafted by them was ready to go.

It was about an hour away from anyone arriving but Castiel told Charlie and everyone to come a little earlier so he didn't have to suffer running around through crowds of people looking for his friends. He was hoping to just hang downstairs until it got really crowded. Once his brothers got distracted he planned on dragging Charlie and the rest of his friends upstairs to chill. He would've still gone to the party like Gabriel said. He just never said how long. 

It wasn't long before Charlie arrived. Without knocking she barged into the house yelling what's up bitches. Behind her came in, Meg, Kevin, Jo, Sam, Jess and the guy Castiel remembered bumping into at lunch. Great. His worst nightmare.

"Hey Charles." Castiel said walking up to welcome them in. "Were just finishing up around here, everyone should be coming soon. 

"Alright, well you know everyone and Dean came early cause we needed someone to drive us over. He's Sams older brother." Charlie explained why the mystery man was here.

"Hey" Dean said awkwardly. He hated that he had to head over early, he wasn't exactly too close of friends with anyone here. He especially hated that he had to see Castiel. The guy he'd heard little about. He thought he should start off apologizing but instead brushed past everyone to go grab a drink and introduce himself to Balthazar. 

Castiel mingled with his friends and ignored the man who he so desperately wanted to just yell at. He didn't get what he had against him. They'd never talked but he hadn't been too nice. And the worst of all was he couldst even apologize. 

Charlie had been going on about what recent show she was watching and Gabriel had come up to talk to Sam and Jess. 

There had only been a few other people who had arrived but the loud music and smell of alcohol made Castiel want to throw up. He remembered the last time he went to a party and what that had lead him to. 

Dean on the other had was having the time of his life. He'd almost never missed a high school party. Dean was different he had no problem talking to people and making new friends. He had already become pretty chill with Balthazar and was talking to his other friend Benny. Every few minutes his eyes searched the room looking for Lisa. She had texted him 20 minutes ago saying on my way but he hadn't seen her. He wasn't too worried, this wouldn't be the first time shed done something like this. But Dean just wasn't expecting her to stand him up at a party of all things. Lisa being the head cheerleader, like Dean never missed a party. 

"Hey man, you alright?" Benny asked, noticing Dean was a little spaced out.

"Yea, just wondering when Lisa was gonna get here" He said.

"Dont worry about it" Benny said patting dean on the shoulder.

Dean sighed. Maybe Benny was right. He shoved his phone in his pocket deciding that it didn't matter. He then followed Benny to go refill his cup.

Castiel had been downstairs with the party of a total 32 minutes when he decided to leave. He walked over to Charlie setting down his coke can on a random table that had been put out, presumably by Anna or Balthazar. He grabbed Charlie and told her he was ready to ditch this thing. Charlie quickly grabby Kevin and Meg unable to find Sam, Jo and Jess they decided to just head upstairs. 

"Show me to your castle, Cas!" Charlie chanted following Castiel up the flight of stairs. 

The hallway it lead them up to was dark and there were signs on most of the doors that said "Keep out" But it seemed most had been ignored and doors had been opened a jar. That was the thing with these parties and random strangers in your house. You could never trust anyone.

Castiel walked to the last door on the right at the end of the hall. He went to open his door but noticed it was already open. 

Charlie had stopped in front of Castiel causing Meg to walk right into her. "Whats the hold up Clarence?" Meg groaned stumbling a little. 

"My doors open" Castiel looked back and whispered.

"So? Open it all the way and walk in" Meg snapped getting irritated. 

"Be nice" Charlie said turning to face Meg. Meg rolled her eyes.

"I am" Castiel said pushing his door open only to reveal a guy and a girl making out on his bed. The boy had dark brown hair and his shirt was off. The girl was wearing a jacket that said KHS Cheer and had long dark brown-black hair. Despite the four teens walking in they had continued to make out not noticing. 

"Oh My God" Castiel said clearing his throat hoping to gain their attention. The girl and guy stopped quickly climbing off each other. Castiel didn't recignize either of the people but Charlie did.

Once Charlie made out who the two teens were she also burst out saying "Oh My God" The girl threw the shirt that had been disregarded onto the floor at the man and shoved him past her. She looked at Charlie and gave her a deathly stare.

"How could you Li-" Charlie start but was interrupted. 

"Dont you dare say anything Bradbery." She hissed pushing past the four teens leaving the room.

"Who was that?" Castiel asked turning to Charlie.

"Dean Winchesters girlfriend" Charlie replied squeezing her eyes shut.

"But that guy wasn't Dean" Castiel clarified, putting two and two together. 

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> So a quick note, Gabriel and Dean are 18 and in 12th grade, Sam and Cas are 17 and in 11th grade. I wanted to make Sam and Dean only a year apart so it wasn't awkward for the couples like 12th grade Dean and Gabe hitting on 9th grade Cas and Sam.


End file.
